The Call That Changes Everything
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A Phone call that changes everything. DL.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own any character by the way. Only ones who are made-up.**

**There might be a wee bit of Angst in this chapter.**

I want to thank all those who have read my stuff so far. These stories are for you guys. Thanks.

* * *

The sound of his cell phone brought Danny Messer out of a very restless sleep he had just slipped into after just falling into bed not that long ago. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted his eyes to see who had the nerve to call him at hell knows what time in the wee hours in the morning it was. Letting out a groan, he flipped open his phone, not even moving to flip on any source of light at all. "Messer," he replied rubbing the bridge of his nose as he glanced at the small clock on the side of his bed. It read a little after three in the morning.

All he could hear was water for a few seconds and he scoffed. 'This better not be a damn prank phone call,' he thought as he went to check the number.

"_Help,_" the voice came through the phone causing his blood to freeze and he quickly checked the number. It came back as Monroe's.

"Lindsay?" Messer called out as he quickly sat up, not caring that he was dead tired. "Lindsay?" He ran a hand through his hair, after he threw on the lamp next to his bed. "Talk to me . . . "

"_It hurts . . . _" the voice gasped. "_You have to help . . . _" Then the line went dead.

Danny stared at the phone for a few seconds feeling dumb founded. He and Lindsay had broken up a few weeks ago, and not really on the best terms. True they had talked enough so that they could work together on somewhat decent terms so that they weren't trying to kill each other, but she rarely talked to him any more outside of work. But this call, didn't feel like a prank to him, and she wasn't the kind to prank him, even when it was put up by the others.

Danny let out a deep breath, as he quickly dialed her cell number. "Come on," he muttered, as he got to his feet and headed for his kitchen. His throat was suddenly dry and he needed something to drink. The phone rang one . . . "Come on." Twice . . . "Come on Montana, pick up the phone." He paused when he saw something of hers sitting on the bookcase and froze. He had meant to give her that back, but somehow hadn't gotten around to doing that. It rang a third time, and once more would send it to voice mail. "Come on, Lindsay, pick it up."

He was about to grab a picture frame of them both, when her phone picked up. "Hello," she muttered, causing him to twirl around away from the picture. Her tone was one of someone who had just got either the tar beat out of them or they were very weak. "Hello?"

"Montana!" Danny called out, beginning to pace his apartment. "What the hell's going on? I'm not one to prank at three something in the morning. Why the hell did you call me?"

"Danny?" there was a tone of relief in her voice, one that he hadn't heard in a very long time. "Is it really you?"

He let out a small chuckle, as he paused to look out one of his windows and then frowned at her question. "Yeah, Linds, it's really me." He turned away from the window. "What's going on?"

"You have to help me," she cried out softly, causing him to turn around sharply. There was extreme fear in her voice. "I didn't know who else to call. Please, Danny . . . "

"Okay, take a deep breath and tell me what the hell is going on!" he demanded, running a hand through his hair. "Cause this really isn't doing us all any good if you're yanking my chain just for shits and giggles, Monroe!"

"Danny, I'm serious!" He could hear the terror in her voice even, and could picture the tears running down her face. Just then a noise came from behind her, followed by a cry somewhere near her. "Shh . . . it's gonna be okay. He'll come for us. He's not gonna leave us."

"What are you doing?!" a harsh voice yelled.

"Don't . . . " several voices cried out before there was an eery silence before a loud noise.

The loud noise caused Danny to jump, it was one that he had heard many times throughout his entire life, some before he had become a police officer and since then. There just wasn't any way you could fake that sound. He stared down at the picture in his hands as the sound of the gun shot echoed in his ear and his mind.

* * *

Please Review

Good or Bad are welcome

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Another Danny chapter. Don't worry Lindsay is coming. I promise she is coming.

Thank you for all who have read and reviewed so far. These stories are for you.

* * *

Danny stood there in the dark shadows of his apartment holding his cell phone and the picture. Both fell from his hands without him even realizing it. In his mind, he retraced what just happened. Someone just got shot. Maybe Monroe, or someone else, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

On wobbly legs, he made his way toward the bathroom, suddenly not feeling the best. He barely made it there before he threw up. Catching himself on the sink, he looked up to see that he had tears running down his face. He couldn't get the hurt full words out of his mind that he had last spoken to Lindsay. He had been such an Idiot. He splashed water on his face before leaving the bathroom.

The faint glow from his cell phone caught his eye, causing him to venture over to it on bare feet and pick it up. It was still connected to Lindsay's cell. He put it to his ear as he walked softly into the kitchen. He didn't bother with any more lights. His eyes hurt already too much to be bothered by the bright lights. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out a bottle of water, before leaning back against the counter and listened.

"_Are you okay," _a soft voice called out, causing his back bone to somewhat soften. At least someone was alive on that end. _"Hey, you still with us." _There was some shuffling around and he could hear some things being moved around.

"Lindsay," Danny muttered, as his eyes drifted to the broken picture frame on the floor. His heart fell for a few minutes as he bent down to pick it up. He didn't even remember dropping it. Careful of the broken shards of glass, his thumb ran across her cheerful smile. The picture was of one of their group outings. She was having fun with the 'guys', just being part of the team.

"_Did you hear something?" _a voice called out. The hairs on the back of Danny's neck stood on end. He almost felt like a peeping tom. It almost felt not right to be listening in, but this was his only connection to her, until he knew that she was safe. There was more shuffling around. _"Hey, it's Super Chick's phone." _Danny's breath stopped at that moment, Lindsay wasn't a part of the dream anymore. She wasn't among them. _"Hello? Anybody there?"_

"Yeah," Danny replied, after clearing his throat, trying so desperately hard not to rub his eyes, knowing that the tears would soon be coming. "I'm here." He placed the broken picture frame on the table next to the other ones, which had been taken in the past. "Who's this?"

"_I really should be asking you that question, Slick! Why did Super Chick call you?"_

"She needed to ask me something," he answered not really caring to be played with. He was done with playing games. "She's always wanting to know stuff. She's that way. Too smart for her own good, in a way."

"_Yeah, and that's what got her hurt." _The voice took a deep breath and then Danny heard what could be the sound of gum popping on the other end. _"How much are you willing to die for her, Slick? Are you willing to do anything for her? Hmm."_

"What kind of question is that?" he asked, now getting really fed up with these questions. "What gives you the right to ask me that kind of question? You don't me . . . or her?"

"_Well I have plenty of time to get to know here . . . " _There was more movement in the background. _"I guess it'll come down to, who knows more, Slick, about Super Chick. You or me." _The line then went dead.

"Damn it . . . " Danny muttered, as he glanced down at his cell phone and was tempted to throw it, but stopped before he actually did it. He glanced down at it, somewhat in shell shock. It was his only link to Lindsay, if she still was alive, and that Psycho Chick who was toying with him. He let out a sigh, as he headed for his bedroom. "Always has to be the Psycho ones. Good job, Messer, ya sure know how to pick them, that's for sure."

* * *

_Please Review_

_Good or Bad are welcome_

_Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay for all of you who have much waited for an update, here you go. This is a very short, I'm afraid, chapter. It is a Lindsay one, for all of you who were like, where's Linday, what happened to our girl...well, where she is. I want to thank all those who have read and reviewed. Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

She woke to pain. She remembered talking to him. She remembered how much she missed him. She sniffled a bit, as she struggled to move only to find out the meaning of extreme pain. She bit back a moan, as it came rushing through her body. She slowly opened her eyes, when she sensed and felt movement to the side of her.

"Easy there, Super Chick," a Southern Accent called out to her, pressing a wet cloth to her forehead. "You don't want to do anything stupid and hurt yourself more." Her eyes drifted up to look into an almost angelic face surrounded by red curls. "Being that you've already done the stupidest thing, you could have possibly done already today." She turned and rinsed off the rag before washing off her face again. "But don't worry, Slick's bitting off fingers about now, worried sick over you. I took care of him. Don't you worry. Ya don't have to worry about him."

"And if I did want to worry about him?" she asked, looking around them, trying to locate the others. "Isn't it my choice to worry about him?"

"No, hon, it's not," her companion muttered, turning to face her. "You gave up your right to be smart when you got shot. You did have the brains not to get shot, so here we are now." She reached around them for a bottle of water and feed Lindsay small sips of water. She chocked on a few swallows. "You did yourself in good, ya know. It takes a real genius to go out and get herself shot."

"I feel so much better." She tried to move and found that she couldn't. Her eyes automatically went to the other one. "What did you do to me? I wasn't shot that bad!" She tried to move again. "Tell me now!"

"No, but we had to make sure that you didn't move and cause yourself to bleed out. So we made sure that you didn't move." She put a hand on her leg as if to make a point. "Ya know as like a good reason and all."

"How thoughtful of you." She let out a hiss as she pressed the cloth against a wound and pain rushed throughout her body. "Ow, watch it." She simply rolled her eyes at Lindsay. "You need to be a little bit more careful with what you're doing!"

"I wasn't the one who got shot, remember, Super Chick," she reminded her in a very sarcastic tone, while running a hand through her curls.

"To protect your sorry behind," Lindsay replied, staring up at her. "Which I'm really starting to regret." She shifted around a little bit more and caused the other one to look at her. "You at least got a name?"

"Yeah, I'm Savior," the replied, causing Lindsay to scoff. "Hey, that's what your cuddle bunnies' gonna call me from here on out. Whenever he or I make contact. That's the name I'm gonna use. I don't care to give my God given name out to idiots."

"My cuddle bunny?" Lindsay asked through the pain. Her mind tried to make the connection and when it did she smirked. _'Danny, Of course, who else.'_ "You really think that we're cuddle bunnies?" Her eyes studied the other woman, trying to get a read on the situation and what she really thought was going on.

"Yeah," Savior replied glancing back at her. "Why the heck else would you, call him after being shot. I would have called 911. It's the smart thing to do. Not the idiot's choice." She then got up and started to leave. "And here I thought blondes were dumb."

"Ya you are," Lindsay muttered watching her go. "Cause hon, I called him cause he was the cops." She shifted into a more comfortable position. She then smirked at what 'Savior' had said about Danny. "Oh, he only wishes." At times since their horrific fight and break up, she wished that they were back together and were back to that stage where they could be cuddle bunnies once again. She then let out a chuckle. "Cuddle Bunny."

* * *

**More to Come**

**A/N:**

I know, Savior isn't your best friend. She's not cozy and all that.


	4. Chapter 4

**More Lindsay and Savior in this chapter. 'Yeah, I know, a lot of you are thinking. Where's that semi truck to push her in front of.' --chuckles-- She does have a purpose, I think. I'm not telling ya'll it yet. Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. Ya'll are the best.**

* * *

'Savior' smirked as she looked over at where she had left Super Chick. She'd be okay for now, but at the moment she had other people's nerves to rattle. She picked up Super Chick's phone and hit redial. It was time to see how far Slick would really go for his one true love.

'_Yeah,' _the voice came through the phone, sounding somewhat mixed between pissed off and concerned all at the same time. 'Savior' smirked. _"Let me guess. My friend again."_

"How did you guess, Slick," she muttered, as she leaned back against the wall behind her, paying extra attention to what Super Chick was doing. She didn't want her to over hear all that much of this conversation. "So I was just checking in to tell you, 'Cuddle Bunny' that your 'Cuddle Bunny' is still alive. Seems that being shot really hasn't hurt her all that much. She's still stubborn as ever."

A mellow chuckle came through the phone, causing her to look over at Super Chick. What did that girl ever do to snag an idiot like Slick. _"Yep, that sounds like her all right," _he replied. _"Trying to cause trouble already is she?"_

Anger flashed through 'Savior's' eyes as she turned her back to Super Chick for a minute. "Okay, Buddy, whoever the freak ya think you are, I don't give a flying rat's behind," she snapped, feeling the heat growing high up on her cheeks. "But I'm not here to talk all nice and cozy with you about your last lay." She ran a hand through her hair. "I hate to remind you, Slick. But I'm the only one who knows where she is. You don't."

Another chuckle came through the phone. _"I'm sorry, was that supposed to scare me."_

"I can see why she's not with you anymore. She's gone off to find better fish." 'Savior' turned around and found Super Chick's eyes on her. "But then again who all knows what we'll do to your precious lay."

"_You do anything to harm her more, and it'll be your body on the slab in the morgue."_

She chuckled, as she popped the side of her jaw. "Aw, precious words for a guy who's probably just a simple sales man." She shot a glance down at Super Chick. "Too bad for you. You won't get to see her die."

"_You listen to me. You're an evil person. You lay one hand on her, and I will . . . "_

"You'll what . . . text message me?" She chuckled, as she started toward Super Chick. "I hate to tell you Slick, but you really have your hands tied." She bent down next to Super Chick. "You can't do anything to help your precious girl. Nothing. And there's nothing you can do to help her. Can't call the police or anything. 'Cause I'm sure that they won't believe you about this."

There was silence on his end.

"What's the matter Slick, afraid that I'm gonna hurt your lay more?" 'Savior' asked, putting a hand on Lindsay's bad shoulder causing her to gasp out in pain.

"_I swear if you do . . . "_

"Ah . . . there's my boy," she muttered, glancing down at Lindsay. "Don't worry. I'll share." She then tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "And don't you go all cave man about your stupid lay either. We'll make sure she's a somewhat decent corpse when ya'll get here, hon. That is if you can find us."

"_I find out you killed her, you're gonna be right next to her in the morgue."_

"Oh, is that a promise . . . "

"He doesn't make those kind," Super Chick muttered causing her to look down at them. "And leave him alone."

"Shut up girl," 'Savior' muttered, only to freeze . . . when she realized that he probably had heard her talk.

"_Well I'm sure we'll be talking again, soon . . . Miss . . . " _Then the phone line went dead.

"Ah, that's just fancy," 'Savior' muttered turning to face Super Chick. "Thank you so very much, and to think I was starting to have some fun." She then let out a sigh. "But then maybe I'll have some fun with you." She started toward Lindsay and her eyes grew wide in fear.

* * *

**More to Come**

**A/N:**

**I'm thinking Danny and the boys in the next few chapters...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all those who have read and Reviewed. This is a 'Guy' chapter. Yeah I know...Drool... Chuckles. Don't worry Lindsay won't be hurt..all that much. She's coming up...I promise you.**

* * *

'Cuddle Bunny' jerked when he heard a tap on his apartment door. He carefully made his way over to it and opened it to reveal a majority of the lab rats. "Guys," he greeted them, opening the door for them. "Glad you could make it."

"Danny," both Hawkes and Adam greeted him in reply, as they looked around his apartment in shock. "Why did you call us again?"

Danny let out a sigh, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose turning to face them. Hawkes quickly noticed the broken picture frame on the floor and bent down to pick it up. "Lindsay's in trouble," he flat out told them. "And I don't know what's going on."

"What?" both Lab Rats asked, turning to look at him in unison. "Danny, what's going on?"

Danny shook his head, as he walked past them. "I don't know," he began. "I get this phone call in the middle of the night from Monroe's phone...and it's her asking for help." He paused as he turned to face them. "Don't get me wrong, we ended badly, but not that bad that I wouldn't like diss her when she was asking for help." He pushed his glasses back up on his face. "Then voices go off in the background then a gun was fired."

"She was shot?" Hawkes asked, his face going pale. "That can't be good. We don't know where she is and she's wounded somewhere. Oh this night just got way better."

"Oh, hasn't it," Danny muttered, causing him to look over at the guys. "Remind me to like lock Monroe up in a nice cozy cell for the rest of her days."

That got a chuckle from Hawkes as he came up to put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "I um hate to ask you this without having you gonna deck the lights out of me, but did you have a call in to trace Lindsay's phone yet?"

"No, not yet," he replied with a sigh. "I somewhat called you guys first." He shot them a look. "Oh, you'll wanna be on the end of the phone when it rings, and 'Savior' calls. I so want to see what she calls the lot of you."

"Why?" Adam asked, glancing over at Danny only to have him shoot him a glare. "Oh, that wasn't meant to be one of those kind of things. Gotcha." He then tossed Danny his cell phone. "Call it in, get a trace, and then we can go rescue her and then you can talk to 'Savior' face to face."

"Oh, how lovely," Danny muttered, as he began to dial in random numbers. "I'd rather take on rabid dogs than her any day of the week." He then began to talk to the person on the other end of the phone, giving them the information that he needed. "Thanks." He then shot them a look. "Let's go..."

"Go?" both asked him in shock, as he turned to go change. "Danny, go where?"

"To go get Lindsay, or have you all forgotten why you're here," Danny called back to them. "Geeze and I thought I was the one half asleep."

Both Hawkes and Adam chuckled as they looked at each other. Even though both Danny and Lindsay swore they didn't have feelings for each other, it was plain to others that they still did, they just were trying to hid it from themselves. "Well, come on, slow poke, the day's wasting," Adam called out to him.

"Adam, don't make me shoot you," Danny muttered to him, coming up to his side, still pulling on a sweat shirt. He had the look of someone who just got of bed, but on him it look all right. "Cause you know that I would."

"Yeah, we both know that," Adam chirped, as Hawkes opened the door and held it open for them both. "Doesn't mean I don't like razzing on you, buddy."

"Any other time, just not now."

"Right, ya in the mood to shoot first then talk later. Gotta keep that in mind."

"Probably be best," Hawkes teased Adam. "Don't wanna have to sew you up. I've only really worked on dead people."

"Ha, ha, you guys are a riot."

"Well, Adam, it's all in how you interact with us," Danny pointed out as his phone buzzed telling him that he had a text message. "Other than that, I'd say you're doing really well." He flipped open his phone to read: _How do you want her to look? _Danny didn't realize he had stopped moving until Adam slammed into him. "Sorry, Adam."

"What's wrong?" Hawkes asked him, as he quickly took the phone from him. "That's cruel."

"Tell me about it." Danny let out a growl. "Come on. Let's go find this bastard so I really can tell them how I feel."

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Adam said, as they headed off. "I'm betting it's not gonna be all nice and friendly either."

Hawkes smirked at him, shaking his head.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought...good or bad... I can take anything you guys dish out... I'm a big girl...smirks**

**Thanks**


End file.
